


Okay

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Derek, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: He's thirty now, far enough into adulthood to have seen a naked body or two.Or a generous handful, if he's honest with himself.  Stiles did, after all, come into his own in college.But that's neither here nor there because right now, in his former childhood bedroom, Derek is starting to strip his shirt over his head to reveal that he hasn't lost an iota of muscle definition since … ever.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've been able to bring to a conclusion in the past month or so. I've been having some trouble concentrating so when this started coming together I was pleased, even though it should probably be under the '1000 words' series listing BUT it's over 1000. 
> 
> Inspired by this tfln:  
> 

He's thirty now, far enough into adulthood to have seen a naked body or two. 

Or a generous handful, if he's honest with himself. Stiles did, after all, come into his own in college. 

But that's neither here nor there because right now, in his former childhood bedroom, Derek is starting to strip his shirt over his head to reveal that he hasn't lost an iota of muscle definition since … ever.

Stiles spins around quickly and shifts awkwardly, unable to stop the heat flooding his cheeks and funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Stiles? You okay?” Derek asks, his tone is somewhere between concern and amusement.

“Fine!” Stiles replies immediately but his voice is higher than usual and, of course, Derek can already hear his sped-up heart rate.

Derek's hand is soft on his shoulder as he gently turns Stiles back around and at once Stiles is 16 again and face-to-face with a situation that both terrifies and arouses him.

Except this time they're both very much adults and have come back here, to this place and situation. Derek could have gone to Scott's house to change, could have gone back to the loft, actually. But he got into Stiles’ Jeep (a new one, in memory of Roscoe) seemingly without a second thought.

“What's wrong?” Derek asks but this time he's fully concerned and no--just no. This is not how this is supposed to go. This was supposed to be a fun reunion.

“I was just trying to be polite?” 

Derek’s raised eyebrow is so achingly familiar that Stiles’ fingers itch to run across them and to watch them disappear when Derek beta shifts. But he's waiting for a real answer from Stiles.

“I was trying to come up with a reason why you shouldn't be naked in front of me,” he finally blurts out, cheeks surely bright red. Derek stares to Stiles for a long second, then drops his hands to the waistband of his jeans, still tighter than should be allowed by law.

“Does me being naked make you uncomfortable?” Derek asks as he pops the snap of his jeans open. 

Stiles holds his breath but doesn't look away from Derek as he slowly pulls the zipper down. The sound is so resonant that Stiles has instantly vivid ideas of what could follow.

“Stiles?” Derek prompts him, and Stiles knows this is his decision to make.

He shakes his head. “No, I'm not uncomfortable.”

Derek shoves the sides of his jeans open and pushes them down his hips, shaking just enough to get the denim over his muscles. Then they fall to the floor at Derek's feet.

Stiles takes a slow, deep breath to steady himself. He's taken the lead in these situations before. He's been sucked off in back rooms at clubs and had one-night stands and entire weekends of nothing but sweaty naked bodies and the sensation that he'd never be able to come again.

But this is _so_ different. This is Derek. And not just any Derek, Derek who has his shit together. He started a little consulting firm in New Mexico along the border that, to the naked eye, appears to be quiet and boring and not at all a place regular people would want or need to stop by. In reality Derek built himself a profitable company that deals with supernatural matters and he's in high demand across the country and into Mexico and further south, thanks to Cora’s connections. 

The Hale name gives him legitimacy and respect but Derek himself brings experience, power, and an insightful eye into situations he's presented with. Stiles hasn't come out and told Derek how proud he is of him, but he's pretty sure Derek knows. 

“Do you want me to get dressed?” Derek asks, breaking into Stiles’ thoughts.

For a split second he wants to say yes because this can all only lead to heartbreak, right? Stiles wants to beg his brain to say yes, to do the right thing and diffuse the situation but …

“I can't,” he breathes.

Derek looks confused and opens his mouth to say something but Stiles steps forward, pressing his clothed body to Derek's naked one, and kisses him. Chastely but surely.

Derek cups Stiles’ head and deepens the kiss in seconds, wrecks Stiles from the inside out and leaves him already wondering who he was before this moment. It's exhilarating and scary at once. And goddamn his brain, but he can't shake the thought that they'll have this one night and then…

“You never stop thinking,” Derek whispers against his lips. It sends an ache down Stiles’ body because it's so intimate and familiar and _right_.

And just for tonight.

“Can't help it,” Stiles replies with an easy grin and tries to back Derek up towards Stiles’ old bed. Derek lets himself be guided but before he can flop down and let Stiles jump him he puts his hands on Stiles’ hips and stops him.

“Business is good,” he says, seemingly randomly.

Stiles blinks. “Okay.”

“I've been thinking of expanding. Maybe bringing on a partner. I've met some good people in Santa Teresa that I could work with.”

Stiles isn't sure where this is going but his heart offers a flip-floppy, hopeful thump. “Okay.”

Derek dips his fingers under the waistband of Stiles’ pants briefly before hooking them under the hem of his t-shirt. “I've already done some scouting for offices here in Beacon Hills. Going to check a couple out tomorrow.”

Stiles can't breathe, can barely think as Derek pulls his shirt up, prompting Stiles to raise his arms over his head. Derek tugs his shirt off and throws it somewhere in the room, who cares where. 

“Okay,” Stiles whispers.

“Want to come look at them with me?” Derek asks in an undeniably eager tone that fills Stiles so full of excitement and happiness that he's almost bursting. 

But he nods casually. “Okay.”

Derek snorts but he's pleased. “Say something else.”

“Kiss me.”

Derek leans in and Stiles tries to prepare himself to be swept away on wherever this journey will eventually take them. Before their lips meet Derek breathes out a word so softly Stiles otherwise wouldn't be able to hear. 

“Okay.”


End file.
